mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EnlightenedShadow
Re: Recent Ban For your information, I'm posting this to both your talk page as well as MalornexDeathtalon's MalornexDeathtalon, First I'd like to apologize for the quick (and admittedly brash) action action I took blocking your account. I wasn't in a particularly good mood today, and I let that affect my actions. Secondly, I'm sorry I didn't respond sooner, but I had to leave my computer almost immediately after I blocked you. This fact was also part of why I took such sudden action. I will unblock your account immediately after I finish writing this. As far as what caused me to block you in the first place, you moved pages several times without checking the page history (things like Gunner strategy had been moved to that name just a day or two before your attempts to move them back to Gunner Strategy. A quick rule of thumb that is followed on many other wikis, gaming wikis specifically, is that if it's not mentioned a specific way in the game, only capitalize the things that the game has capitalized (and if you'd like, I can point you to a few wikis/articles as examples). Also, when disambiguating between two things with the same name (e.g.: Assassin and Assassin), to follow Wikipedia's example, they use the shortest disambiguating term necessary, put it in parentheses, and use lower case. Again, checking the history of Assassin (skill) will show that it was moved to that name from Assassin (Skill) and the reason why. Finally, if you ever want to experiment with something like a layout for a template or page in general, you can edit and save to your heart's content on the Project:Sandbox page, or even make your own pages in your user space by going to your user page (http://mondaynightcombat.wiki.com/wiki/User:MalornexDeathtalon or click on the MalornexDeathtalon link in the upper right corner), adding a slash (/) after your name, and enter the title of the page you want to create (User:MalornexDeathtalon/Any_page_name_here). Because pages like that are in your user namespace, you're completely free to do whatever you'd like with them. Then, after you're done, you can copy the code to a regular page in the wiki. You can also hit the "Preview" button at the bottom of the editing area to see what your edit looks like without actually saving it to the page. Once again, I'm sorry for my largely unwarranted actions, but this is a very young wiki, so please try to look around before making large edits by yourself. Minrice2099 02:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Reply Thank you for seeing my way. I'm glad that you are understanding what it means to be an Sysop and that you are learning to control your banning privileges. A good rule to go by is the three warn system. Warn them once then threaten a ban on third offense ban them until they say that they will stop. After so un-ban them and if the continue increase the ban. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 02:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :My actions may have been brash, but you're making this out to be significantly more serious than it actually was. It wasn't a "Ban", it was a 24-hour "Block". Also, I have created several templates on this wiki already, and am currently working on a very large template and styling project (which was just one of the causes of my stress today and a small one at that). If the game this wiki is for were more than a week old, I'm sure the template your friend was working on would exist. :I realize that I was rather unprofessional with my actions today, but (in spite of your lauding of your your own Admin abilities) your tone is quite unprofessional as well. My reply to your friend was helpful and fairly civil; please allow me the same civility. Minrice2099 03:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Reply You are correct. My tone was rather unprofessional, but frankly I don't care. I just pointed out that you was, as you put it, "brash". I'm glad that you have seen that your actions was un-needed. That's all. I have nothing further to discuss. The only reason I was here was to help him get his "endorsements box" working. When you blocked him I helped him relay the message. Yes it upset me a little so I added my own comments. I have no intention of staying on this wiki for I have other wiki's to attend to. So with that said: Good Day. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 05:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC)